Blizzard for a Birthday
by CherryRemedies
Summary: When Lightning gets sick during the night before her birthday, can she still make sure her fellow friends don't plot something for the occasion?
1. Freezing Weather and a Cold Encounter

Shadows danced across the ceiling as a young woman's eyelashes began to force themselves open, and a loud moan began to escape chapped, swollen lips. The figure's eyes slowly moved to the corner of the room, where the window happened to be wide open, the curtains flowing in the wind.

"Damn it..." she breathed, her voice hoarse and pitched.  
Lightning had forgotten to close her window, in the middle of November of all all times.

She shifted in her bed, her whole body aching and swollen as she forced herself to move. Lightning didn't want to admit it, but she was sick, and that was one of the things she hated most about being human. She pushed her covers aside as she went to close the window, locking it securely in place and taking one last glance out of it.

"Snow..." she said, with a lighter tone than usual. Her fingertips were pressed to the cold glass in front of her, the woman's azure eyes piercing the night air. Although she may hate Snow Villiers with every fabric of her being, she loved winter weather. She smiled secretly to herself, her parents used to take her and Serah out in the Wintertime for all sorts of things, her family was more active during this time of year than any other season.

Maybe that's why she liked it, too.

Suddenly, she heard a slight crash from down the hall, and immediately grabbed her Blaze Edge, coughing shortly after from such a fast movement. Her bare feet quickly padded out of her room and down the wooden floors of the home's hallway until she reached Serah's room. Lightning's clumsy running had found herself clenching her sister's door for support as she swung it open, disoriented and winded from the sudden run. Fierce eyes scanned the room as her sweet younger sibling was nowhere to be found, her expression changing swiftly and her body yelping from her desire to move once more.

"I have to find Serah..." she clenched her teeth.

She bit her lower lip, ignoring the pain from the chapped skin, and used her weight to launch herself off the door, and continued to struggle getting down the hallway to the stairs. That was the obstacle that she was going to have to tackle with at least a bit of thought, or she'd wind up falling and looking like a complete idiot. She sighed as she clenched the metal handrail, her knuckles turning white and her foot slowly rising up.

"Okay...ready..."

That was the last thing she remembered as she felt her body hit the stairs. She tried to flip back up and gain her balance, but it was no use. The woman's figure had a mind of it's own now, as she finally hit the floor of her living room. Her Blaze Edge skid across the paneling out in the open, as more movements and whispers could be heard. Lightning was now stuck between a rock and a hard place, and she didn't like it one bit. She silently cursed herself under her shaky breath.

"Come on, Serah..."

Lightning's ears began to perk up at the sound of a familiar voice. It was a good thing she landed behind the camouflage of her couch.  
_**Is that Snow...? **_she thought, as she tried to silence her queasy breathing.

"What if she find's out!" she heard her sister plea, a slight whimper in her voice.  
"She won't...now tone it down, we'll wake her up"

His voice was low, way too low.

"She might wake up anyways, and you know she'll get mad!"

"It's okay..." Snow said, a husky edge in his voice, "I promised you we would go through with this...rather what you have a say or not."

Lightning's face was as pink as her hair as she cursed under her breath, she didn't care that she was sick, that she was on the floor, or that she was eavesdropping. Serah is her little sister, and she'd be damned if she ever let him touch her that way, especially if it was by force.

"And I'll be damned if it happens in **my** house." she hissed.

The older Farron had forgotten that she was physically disabled at the moment, so she did the one thing she could do. She was crawling into that damn Living Room.

Her breaths became sharp and loud as she reached for her sword, crawling towards it, fingers twitching lightly and her breathing hitched louder than before. The room felt distinctively cold and drafty for some reason, as she finally grabbed her sword. In her victory moment, she went to sit up on her knees and approach the doomed couple, but her leg suddenly had gotten a rather painful cramp as she collapsed on her side, the front of her body facing the room that was her goal destination. All she could do is let out a loud moan as she felt her face get hot, and her skin become whiter than before. The cry that escaped her lips was from the damage toll her throbbing body just received as she looked up with her left eye clenched shut, using her right arm for somewhat of a support system.

She suddenly heard a glass object fall as she felt six pairs of eyes on her sad, desperate state. 

"S-Shit..."

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know it's a bit out-of character, but every series needs one of those, right? I don't usually go into this territory for writing fan-fictions, but I figured I'd give it a try. This will be updated as soon as possible, and I hope to update again very soon! =)  
**_


	2. Disoriented Conclusions

Serah's hands trembled in fear as she hid herself behind her tall, secure boyfriend. Snow was like a building for a girl, and even though it could be a burden, she found it quite handy in the current situation. She had her hands pressed to his back, as he turned around with a quick motion and just looked at the floor. It wasn't until she had the courage to peek around him until...

_Lightning was going to kill her._

The strawberry-haired leader slowly stood up on shaky feet as she had the nerve to stab her eyes through the people staring at her. With a trembling hand, she pointed the tip of her weapon in Snow's direction before falling slightly, clutching the edge of her couch as she had an expression that could snap someones neck. Her entire party was standing in her house, each with different reactions plastered on their faces, body language changing.

She forgot she wasn't in her uniform, but in her sleepwear.  
Not that it wasn't modest, it covered everything, but a white silk, shortened dress that hugged her features like a child to it's mother wasn't her idea of modest.

_She was going to kill them all._

She looked down to her floor where shards of broken glass were resting, as she looked up too see who had dropped it.

The looks that she saw made her want to just off herself on the spot.

Fang, being the one whom dropped the cup, was laughing uncontrollably as she kept eye-contact with her. She was clenching her side at this point as tears started streaming down her face. Of all people, Fang had to be the one to witness this.

Lighting felt the need to shift her eyes elsewhere, before chucking her sword at the woman's neck.

As for the others, Vanille was beside Fang, a slight look of sympathy and a small smile she tried her hardest to force back crept across her face. Snow just turned around, not that he hadn't ever seen Light in this kind of apparel, (His Fiance did live in her house...) he had to do something to keep from laughing as much as Fang was at her embarrassment. Sazh in all modesty seemed to walk into the other room in a casual fashion, keeping his head high as if nothing had happened. Lightning would have to spare his death a while longer.

Then, there was Hope. He was a fourteen year old boy witnessing a now twenty-two year old woman in something that she of all people should never be seen in. Not only was she his leader, she was also his role-model, protector, and teacher. As soon as Lightning's eyes met his, he immediately looked at the floor, the color of his face matching that of the woman's red cape. Fang, making matters worse, smirked at the boy before looking up at Lightning with a glint of pride in her eyes, nodding at Serah briefly.

Lightning's eyes were gleaming aqua at this point, her expression a mixture of struggle and disgust. Light pink shades seemed to overlap her water-lines as she she tried to push her her voice into what she hoped would sound like somewhat of a threat. "F-Fang..." she hissed, her voice cracking and her eyes straining against a light coming into view. Quick footsteps were echoing in front of her as she saw her sister holding something gleaming.

"L:Light...?"

_**It was good to see Serah was safe.**_She smiled slightly at the sight of her sister with all of her clothes on. Her lips were moving, but even though she couldn't really tell what she was saying, that was a sign she was alive at least.

"I-I know you don't like these kinds of things, but..."

_**If Snow would have touched her I would take great pleasure in snapping his limbs off. As much as I hate to admit it he isn't that bad of a guy, but he was the guy who was going to marry my sister. That is unacceptable, who does he think he is being here at this time of the night anyways! And what the hell were the others doing here, her house wasn't a hotel!**_

"We all pitched in, and agreed to do this for you, but it looks like you seemed to find out ahead of time, like always..." A sweet smile made it's way on Serah's lips as she remembered her past attempts at doing this.

_**Oh Serah, you talk way too much. Even though for some reason your playing a little whispering game at the moment, I'm sort of glad you are. I can't hear what your saying, probably blabbing on how I shouldn't take my Blaze Edge and remove Snow's-**_

"Sis, can you hear me?" Serah waved her hand in front of her sister's expressionless face.

_**Wait, what was that? **_The disoriented woman squinted her eyes as she looked at what her sister was holding in her hands. _**Orange, bright...it looks like there might be around seven, or eight, but I think that might just be my mind playing games. What is that...?**_

The younger Farron looked up at her sister with an apologetic but excited smile, extending the object further into her older sibling's view.

_**Orange...lights. Lights in a row... **_She dropped her head down slightly to examine it further, her expression that of a confused but curious infant. Snow, tired and growing impatient of his sister-in-law's actions, came into view as he held his fingers up in the air, counting down on them. Lightning slowly looked down at the floor for a few seconds, the grandfather clock that rested on the wall behind her chiming the Midnight-arriving song._****_

It's...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LIGHTNING!" the fellow guests let out as Serah gently sat the cake down on a nearby table, the others smirking to themselves at Lightning's face. She tried to lunge herself at Serah, but managed to fall into her sisters arms.

"Aww, Claire..." Serah said, as tears started gleaming in her sister's eyes.  
"It isn't that bad is it?"

Over her sister's shoulder, Lightning let out a cough that could wake even Sazh up, as she mumbled something under her breath. She couldn't protest, she couldn't move, she couldn't even speak. Her nose was running, her throat hurt like hell, and her eyes were watering uncontrollably. She'd rather be slung around by a Bahamut than suffer any more embarrassment like this.

Serah grinned as she gently sat her sister down, Snow almost immediately sitting down beside her, that damn goofy grin on his face.

Lightning's Birthday just started around a minute ago, but she knew one thing was clear...

"Worst...Birthday...ever..." she said through a strained throat.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, looks like I'm back again! I thank you for all the Reviews I got, I was shocked I even got any at all! =) This should be updated A.S.A.P. , but in the meantime I'm trying to beat the game myself. Damn Level 5 final boss...**_****_


End file.
